


"You've always been a guilty drunk."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [26]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Mark, Drunk Jack, Kids, M/M, Not Happy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Six: Jack is now just a stranger





	"You've always been a guilty drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda cheated today by using an old short prompt thing I wrote a LONG time ago and changing names. Also...I literally named a character //Lux//. Why??
> 
> Anyway, this isn't a very happy oneshot but I hope you like it?

Jack sat stiffly in his seat, hands clasped nervously in his lap as he kept his head down for the most part, averting his eyes. Mark sat across from him as he propped up his four year old on his lap. Lukas was asleep, as he should've been due to the late hour. Glancing at the clock, the numbers read 12:27 am.

“Why are you here, Jack?” Mark asked finally. Lukas mumbled softly in his sleep and Mark took a second to settle him before looking up again, waiting for an answer.

“I….I don't know. I wanted to see you. You and the kids. I miss you guys. I-I miss you.” Mark stiffened at the words. He mentally thanked himself for managing to get Lux to sleep earlier. Lukas had been tougher, refusing to leave his dad’s arms. Even when Mark had moved to place him down in his bed, Luka only woke up to beg to be held again. The four year old had never been this clingy. It only ever happened when Jack was around.

Lukas didn't like his other dad very much. Not after he’d hurt Mark. Left him on the floor crying in the kitchen with broken glass and plates around him, red lines running down his legs from where he'd accidentally cut himself. The sight had been traumatic for the boy. Mark let out a harsh breath.

“Really now? Didn't seem that way when you left. Nearly tore me apart, you know.” Jack flinched at Mark’s clipped tone, the venom stinging. He looked up, peering at the man he'd once shared everything with and almost shrunk back at the tired brown eyes that watched him back. He'd caused that. He'd caused Mark’s pain. It was all his fault.

“Have you been drinking, Jack?” Mark asked suddenly. He went to shake his head, a response he'd never really grown out of, but stopped himself before nodding slowly. Mark let out an empty laugh.

“Of course you have. It's the only reason you'd be here. You’ve always been a guilty drunk.” Jack’s eyes widened at Mark’s words. They hurt. Mark, his sweet, loving, kind, and wonderful partner was staring at him with eyes full of pity and sadness. Jack stood up suddenly, surprising both himself and Mark.

“T-that's not it, Mark! I came here to apologize. What I did? It was horrible. I left you to take care of two kids by yourself. I left you hurt and cut up, and I left you _scared_ . Scared of _me_. I was a fucking idiot, okay? I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness! I just wanted to say sorry.” Jack’s sudden outburst had Lukas rolling over in Mark’s arms. He didn't quite wake up, but he still looked slightly agitated, even in his sleep. For Lux, Mark wasn't so lucky.

“Daddy? What's going on? Who's yelling?” Jack turned his attention to the top of the stairs where a young girl with dark hair stood in pajamas, rubbing her brown eyes tiredly. Jack’s breath left his lungs. It had been a year, and she looked so much like Mark.

“Lux.” He breathed her name out. It was soft, delicate. Mark growled.

“No. You don't get to talk to her. You can apologize all you fucking want, but it changes nothing.” He stood up, cradling Lukas close to his chest. The boy let out a small whimper but continued to sleep. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs, standing between Jack and Lux.

“Lux, sweety? Go back to bed, okay? Daddy’ll be up there soon.” The girl didn't move. Instead, she stared at Jack. Being two years older than Lukas, she’d had a better grasp on the situation between the two of them than her brother did. Lukas hated Jack. Lux? She _despised_ him.

“Why is he here, daddy? Is he here to hurt you again? I won't let him!” Mark wanted to smile, proud of his little girl for trying to protect him, but this wasn't the right situation for it.

“Don't worry about it, Lux. Ja-Dad’s leaving soon.” Even after everything he’d done, Mark knew Jack was still a father to his kids. Lux didn’t share his sentiments.

“He's not my daddy. You are.” She said, voice hard. With that, she disappeared, most likely to Mark’s bedroom. There was no way the two of them wouldn't be sleeping with Mark tonight. Once he heard the door close behind her, Mark looked back at Jack and froze at the sight he saw before him. The man he'd once known: proud, loud, and energetic as hell with a constant smile? Gone.

The Jack he saw now looked broken, as if he'd lost everything he'd ever known and loved due to stupid decisions. It was accurate, however. Mark finally spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“You should leave, Jack.” The words came out even and neutral as he tried hard to fight back the tears threatening to ruin his vision. With a shuddery breath, Jack nodded. A few final words, and he turned around and walked out the house. Mark could hear them ringing in his head once again.

 _”I’m sorry.”_ Jack slowly retreated back to his car, glancing back at the house he'd once called home. Now, he was just a stranger.


End file.
